


Secret Santa

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was McGonagall thinking when she paired up Severus and Harry for Secret Santa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneScriblerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/gifts).



> Written for Secret Snarry Swap 2012. With thanks to Unbroken_Halo for beta & encouragement.

Minerva McGonagall adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses once more before setting down the agenda she'd been reading from. The December staff meeting was usually brief compared to those earlier in the term, and she glanced around to see the anxious looks on the professors' faces. 

"Before you leave," she began, "I have planned a social activity for Yule."

The Headmistress chuckled when she heard the collective groans offered up in response to her announcement. "It's not what you think," she continued. "We will be having a Secret Santa exchange among the staff." She glared at Severus, who was throwing black looks at her. " _All_ the staff will participate, even you, _Deputy_ Headmaster Snape. This evening, you will each receive a parchment scroll in your quarters with the name of your giftee. A few small gifts between now and the last day of classes would be appropriate."

With that, Minerva stood and turned away from the table. Her cloak flared out behind her as she exited the staff lounge, and she heard Professor Potter, at least, express some excitement about the exchange.

*****

Harry was grading first year essays when a house elf wearing a tea towel and two mis-matched socks popped in to his office.

"Good evening, Mippy," said Harry, putting down his quill and sitting up straighter. His shoulders were starting to ache from the hours he'd spent hunched over his desk reading his students' misconceptions about defensive spells. 

"Professor Potter wasn't in his quarters, so Mippy had to come find him here," said the elf, who held a tray in one spindly hand. On the tray was a slim parchment scroll. A single tear threatened to leak out of one large eye. "Mippy isn't wishing to interrupt Professor Potter, but Headmistress is saying Mippy had to bring you this." 

"Thank you, Mippy," said Harry as he took the scroll. "I could use the break."

Mippy bowed and Disapparated with a pop.

" _Who on staff would McGonagall match me up with_ ," Harry wondered as he untied the green and red ribbon that held the scroll together, and unrolled it.

_Severus Snape_

Just the man's name on a slip of parchment was enough to make Harry's trousers tighten. Harry made a decision then: he was going to make the best of this situation, and perhaps then he would finally make the snarky bastard his.

*****

The scared-looking house elf Disapparated almost immediately after handing Severus a beribboned scroll. " _Ah yes_ ," thought Severus, " _Minerva's little social activity_."

Nimble, potion-stained fingers untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. On it, were two words.

_Harry Potter_

Heat pooled low in Severus' belly as the image of emerald green eyes and tousled black hair flashed through his mind.

_Potter! What does that tabby think she's playing at?_

*****

The December Hogsmeade visit was Harry's first opportunity to pick up a couple of gifts for the secret Santa exchange. The quill he'd just purchased had obvious practical applications for a professor, but Harry couldn't help but picture using it in other, more sensuous ways. That was gift number one, done.

As he entered Honeydukes, Harry bypassed the hordes of students lined up for sweets and purchased salted caramels dipped in dark chocolate - the one thing he'd ever seen Severus purchase at the popular store. The third gift Harry'd decided would be a little more suggestive. He entered Gladrags and headed for the undergarments. The silk boxers in Slytherin green with silver pinstripes were perfect. Now he just had to pass on his gifts over the next few days without making Severus guess that Harry was behind them.

*****

Severus opened the long, slender box. It was feather-light, and as he lifted the lid, he saw why. One of Scrivenshaft's finest quills, perfectly tipped, and ready for his next batch of papers... Unbidden, the image of the delicate vane stroking over pale skin came to mind, and Severus felt his cheeks heat. He shook off the feeling, and slid open the desk drawer where he'd stashed his gifts for the secret Santa exchange.

"Moppy!" called Severus. 

A scared-looking elf popped into his quarters. "Yes, Professor Snape, sir?"

"Please deliver this to Professor Potter at once. Do not, under any circumstances, reveal my identity."

"Yes, sir, Professor Snape, sir." At that, she bowed several times and then popped out of the room. 

Severus sat at his desk then, and picked up the quill again, twirling it in his fingers. He allowed himself a moment to wonder who had sent it to him, and fantasize a little about its less academic uses. Emerald green eyes and black hair flitted through his mind's eye once more, and this time, Severus allowed himself to dwell on the image. 

Unbuttoning his trousers and shirt, Severus exposed his pale skin to the cool air of the dungeon. He dragged the vane of the quill across a nipple, and down his belly toward his cock. Severus' belly quivered as the delicate fronds barely brushed his skin. He sucked in a breath and the quill, now forgotten, dropped to the floor. 

Severus gripped his erection at the base, crisp hairs tickling his hand. As he started pulling up, toward the head, his free hand pinched his nipples to peaks. He swiped his thumb over the head with each stroke and soon, he felt his bollocks tighten, and all too soon, he was spurting his release over his hand. 

_I hope Potter enjoys his first gift as much as I enjoyed mine. I will make certain I thank whoever thought of this appropriately._

*****

Harry had just finished a shower and was towelling off when he heard the pop of a house elf's arrival in his quarters. He tied the towel around his waist and went to go investigate.

"Professor Potter, sir, Moppy is delivering this for you." The elf's lower lip trembled as she extended her arm toward him. In her hand was a packaged wrapped in Gryffindor red and gold.

 

"Thanks Moppy," said Harry as he accepted the package. "Can you give me a hint who gave this to you?"

"Oh, no, sir, Professor Potter can't be asking Moppy to tell you that." Her lip quivered and her ears shook and she looked as though she was looking for something to cause herself harm. 

"It's okay, Moppy. I'll find out soon enough."

The elf nodded and bowed and popped out of Harry's quarters. Harry unwrapped the slim packet carefully and set the paper and ribbon on his dresser. Inside the box was a a pair of tickets to the Quidditch Winter Classic - a new event this year that had been on Harry's to-do list, but the rigours of being a first year teacher had taken priority over leisurely pursuits. A slip of parchment with a neatly printed message read, _Perhaps this could be our first date..._

Now Harry was really curious about the identity of his gift match. _I really hope it's Severus_ , Harry thought as he tucked the tickets into his sock drawer and proceeded to get dressed.

*****

The evening before students left for the Yule break, Minerva gathered the staff for 'a spot of Christmas cheer', as she liked to call it. She served Macallan from her private stock, and when everyone had a glass in hand, she addressed the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a few words before we all head off our separate ways for the Yule break. I would like you to wish each other the best of the season, and when you touch glasses with the person who has shared secret Santa gifts with you, your final gift - from myself - will appear. Happy Christmas to all!"

Severus looked around the room, spotting Potter across the room talking to Longbottom. They clinked glasses and separated, each off to wish another colleague the best of the season, Severus presumed. Severus preferred the direct approach. He'd suspected that Minerva was plotting, and wanted to confirm his hypothesis. 

"Professor Potter, I wish you all the best of the Yuletide season." Severus touched his glass to Potter's, and was surprised to feel the hook of an activated Portkey pulling him away from the staff lounge. 

They landed in a small log cabin. Severus looked about him, and saw simple but comfortable looking furnishings, and a fire burning brightly in the hearth. 

"I was hoping you were mine," said Harry as he took Severus' glass and set both on the nearest flat surface. 

"Not yet," replied Severus. "But I have a feeling that is about to change."

Severus stepped closer to Harry and bent his head to brush a kiss across his lips.


End file.
